For Emergencies Only
by theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Annabeth did tell her to call in an emergency.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was fine until Annabeth got the phone call.

She didn't even know why she had it on her as they sailed down the Greek coast, but in the middle of lunch on the deck her cellphone rang sharply from her pocket.

Percy froze with a hamburger stuffed in his face. Everyone turned to look.

"Um...do we get coverage out here?" Leo ventured.

"No." Annabeth said carefully.

"Who's calling you out in the middle of nowhere?" Piper asked.

Annabeth took the cell out and saw clearly on the lit-up screen

SADIE KANE

She flipped it open it and said

"Sadie?"

"Annabeth, thank god! I swear it wasn't my fault but he saw me and-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Carter and I are being followed! We need a place to hide."

"Okay but Sadie we're in the middle of the..."

"We'll be right there!"

"What? Sadie...!"

There was a flash of blue and two young teens crumpled to the deck floor. One was a boy with a mop of dark hair and dusky skin. The other was a girl with red highlights who ran up and hugged Annabeth tightly.

"Carter?" Percy said, mystified.

"Hey, Percy." Carter groaned.

"Uh, not that I mind cute girls on my ship..." Leo began uneasily. "But who are these guys?"

"Friends of ours." Annabeth told him.

"You okay?" Frank asked, helping Carter up.

"Yeah..."

As he got oriented again, Percy and Annabeth explained what they knew about the siblings and how they had met, Sadie filling in the details.

Jason whistled.

"So this House of Life thing is right across the river from Olympus?"

"Practically neighbors." Annabeth confirmed.

"Yes, and one of it's _lovely_ members" Sadie piped up, voice dripping with sarcasm "saw me cast a fixing spell and decided to chase me halfway to Forty Second street. And...and..."

She trailed off, gaping.

"_Are we in the middle of the bloody ocean?_"

Annabeth sighed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. We're in the middle of a quest."

Carter groaned again.

"Great job, sis." he spat.

"Well, I'm sorry, Annabeth was the only person close by I could think of, how was I to know she wasn't bloody home?"

"You could have asked!"

"In case you missed it, we were being ambushed."

Carter sighed heavily, practically tearing his hair out. He took a deep breath and managed a weak smile at Percy.

"Well, we did need a place to lay low. We aren't exactly well loved in our order. We got spotted by a Magician who was not so friendly to godlings."

Hazel shook her head. "Magicians? Like...children of Hecate?"

"Hecate?" Sadie repeated blankly.

Annabeth spread her hands. "Lets leave explanations for after dinner. Right now, Sadie, Carter...if you need a place to stay...you're welcome to stay with us for a while, so long as you don't mind fighting a few monsters.

Carter grinned, held out his hand, and a sharp, curved blade materialized in his hands.

"I think we can handle that."

_A/N: My love for crossovers has reached absurd levels but after the Carter/Percy and Sadie/Annabeth short stories, I had to. I don't know about the timeline being strictly correct but I just liked the idea of the Kanes on the Argo. Anyway, I don't intend for this to be a huge project but I do think it will be a couple of chapters. I hope you like it and thank you for reading/reviewing/ect!_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was reclining in her room, curled up with her favorite architecture book when her door burst open and Sadie charged in.

"Do excuse me but I need some civilized company right now." she fumed as Annabeth scooted over to make room for her. "My brother is being a complete beast about the whole 'blowing us all the way to Greece' business. Had to get away."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, I know what that's like."

"You have brothers, then?"

"About a half dozen at camp and two at home."

Sadie shuddered. "How horrid."

They both laughed.

"How _do _you stand it here?" she demanded dramatically, flopping down on Annabeth's narrow bed. "These boys are atrocious. I swear I saw a pair of knickers hanging on a door."

Annabeth blinked, looking up from the book she was reading. "I think those are Leo's."

"They are." someone chimed in. Piper waved from the door, Hazel right behind her.

"We just got off shift." Hazel said as they crammed into the small cabin, settling down on the floor.

"Still, this place is pretty posh for a ship." Sadie continued. "And no adult supervision? I suppose that makes it worth it."

Piper grinned. "Y'know, we did have a chaperone and Annabeth got into a lot of trouble with him..."

Annabeth instantly colored. "Don't tell her about that!" she said, lightly throwing a pillow at her.

Piper caught it deftly and smirked. "Okay, okay."

Sadie covered her mouth and giggled.

When she calmed down, she seemed to remember something.

"Hazel, what were you saying about magicians and tea?"

Hazel looked uncomfortable. "Hecate." she said finally. "Goddess of magic. Few weeks ago, she uh...she came to me. Told me my mother was a witch and so was I. That I had to learn to control the Mist."

"This Mist stuff sounds an awful lot like the Duat." Sadie observed. "And you say the goddess of all magic chose you? That's serious stuff. If we all get out of here, we definitely have a spot in Brooklyn House for you."

Hazel smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think I could leave Camp Jupiter."

Sadie shook her head. "In any case, Carter will want to hear about this."

"What exactly happened with you two?" Piper asked. "I mean you seem to know a lot about magic and monsters and everything."

In answer, Sadie took the headphones from her ipod, chose a playlist labeled _The Red Pyramid_ and pressed play.

"Why don't I show you?"

* * *

On the deck, Carter sat pensively, his legs folded under him, watching the night sky.

"Catch." His head turned just in time for him to catch a basketball.

He stood up and saw Percy emerge from the shadows.

"Bad day?" Percy asked.

"Had better."

"You should give your sister a break, you know." Percy said. "She was only trying to help."

Carter sighed. "I know. I'm not mad about that. I just..."

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Does this involve a girl?"

Carter flinched.

"Sorry. None of my business."

Carter sighed again. "It's only...short version? I fell for this girl but it turned out to be a sort of golem. When I found the real one she...hardly even knew my name."

Percy whistled. "That's weird."

Carter glared and Percy put up his hands. "I mean for you."

"Yeah, well." Carter said throwing the ball back to him.

After a silence, Percy held the ball up. "Want a game?"

"Uh...sure." Carter said, looking nervous.

Percy's first basket went in. Carter had much worse luck. The first two times he couldn't get it past Percy and the third time when he did, he overshot.

"Man," Percy exclaimed "I can't believe you're not good at basketball, I mean you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Really tall."

Carter laughed. "Yeah, I know I suck. But thanks, man. I feel better."

"No problem." they bumped fists and Carter went to bed feeling more hopeful.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a magician in traditional white billowing cloths held a staff out and chanted in Ancient Egyptian.

The scrying spell created a ripple in the air and in the distortion a ship in a deep ocean some miles from coastline was visible.

The magician waved his hands over the image and as it dissipated, he smiled wickedly.

He had found them.

_A/N: Chapter two! Thank you guys for the feedback, I really appreciate it! I wanted to put the Zia stuff in here, so I guess this takes place before Serpent's Shadow? Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you for reading/reviewing/ect.!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Carter groaned, fishing listlessly for his cup of coffee on the breakfast table.

"Oh, don't be such a zombie, Carter." Sadie admonished him briskly, walking past him to sit next to Annabeth.

"Cut it out, sis, I didn't sleep well." he moaned. "And stop playing with that thing, Annabeth said it attracts monsters."

Sadie had been casually flipping through her phone's contact list.

"You mean it doesn't for you?" Piper asked, sitting down next to Jason with a big bowl of cereal and orange juice.

"Nope." Carter confirmed, gulping down his coffee.

"Man, that'd be awesome." Leo said through a mouthful of Poptart. "Imagine all the online games we're missing."

"If we can't use internet, why does this thing have WiFi?" Sadie asked bemused, still fiddling with her phone.

"That's my fault." Annabeth said. "I used to have this laptop, but it was magically protected."

Sadie looked around as if just noticing something.

"Annabeth, where _is_ that boyfriend of yours?"

"Guard..."

Suddenly, a siren wailed from the top deck.

"...duty." Annabeth sighed. "Of course."

"And it's always at breakfast too." Piper sighed as she strapped her cornucopia on and they all ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" Carter yelled over the noise.

"Monster attack!" Frank screamed back, puling Sadie away as the largest snake in the world took a bite out of the deck where she was standing.

They stared in shock at the monster. It looked like a green cobra, only the size of the Empire State.

"Gods..." Annabeth murmured, then collecting herself screamed "Percy!"

There was a gush of water off the starboard side and the snake roared in pain as Percy leaped from the water, his sword dripping with blood.

"I'm here." he panted.

"What is that thing?" Jason demanded.

"Dunno!"

"I think I do." Carter muttered as the crew of the Argo moved into formation as though they were used to this kind of thing.

Jason threw a bolt of lightning at it, but after sinking underwater it burst forth again angrier than ever.

Frank turned into a bird and pecked its eyes which Carter and Sadie only vaguely registered as weird. They could do the same after all.

Percy continued to terrorize it under water, while Leo and Piper threw fire and fresh meat.

"Sadie, wait here!" Carter yelled, rushing forward. "I think I know what we're dealing with!"

"What are you going to do?" She called back.

Carter didn't answer. He just ran to the railing, put his hands out and cried in Ancient Egyptian

_Return to dust!_

A hieroglyph formed over the snake's forehead and it shrieked, slowly shriveling up.

Soon it crumbled into fine powder, still wailing until all of it was disintegrated, piling on the ship and floating in the breeze.

"Phew" Carter wiped his brow. "I'm glad that worked."

"What was it?" Percy asked, capping Riptide, and running his fingers through the monster dust.

"A s_habti_." Carter said grimly. "Our friend has caught up to us."

_A/N: Annabeth did tell them to be ready to fight monsters. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing/ect!_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was silent after Carter's pronouncement.

Percy wiped his brow and slowly capped Riptide.

"Hey, c'mon man" he said uncertainly. "You're safe here. This ship is protected. He can't get to you."

"His _shabti_ did." Carter argued.

"Yeah, but..."

"Um, hate to interrupt, boys..." Sadie wavered, pointing cautiously ahead. "But is it protected against whirlpools?"

"Um, what?" Frank asked.

"I said, is this ship protected against whirlpools?"

"Why?" Annabeth asked, a note of dread in her voice.

"Because we're heading straight for one."

They all turned their heads slowly.

Sure enough, a whirlpool that made Karybdis look like a bath drain was right in the Argo's path.

Before anyone could shake off their stunned silence and react, there was a loud grinding and the Argo shuddered, nearly throwing them off balance.

A second later Leo ran up the stairs from the engine room, looking pale.

"The engine..." he choked out. "The engine's broken. Must have been that stupid snake."

They all looked at each other with a mixture of panic, a look that said 'c'mon, really?' and resignation.

"We have to abandon ship." Percy said immediately.

"And then what?" Annabeth said. "Fly to Athens? We need to save this ship."

She strode purposefully to the stairs.

"Jason, Frank, fly around and assess the damage." Annabeth ordered, going into leader-mode. "Piper, Hazel, try to divert our course. Percy, come with me."

"Let us come with you. Maybe we can help." Carter said.

"Fine," Annabeth waved and they dissapeared under the hold with Leo.

Leo's engine room looked like a demented tinker's shop. Unfinished pet projects, from little robots to broken watches littered the place, stuffed in corners to be picked up again later like Leo was too ADD to finish them all. And was that a snoring table?

They saw the problem immediately. It wasn't hard. The smoke gave it away.

Percy willed the steam to dissipate so they could see what they were looking at.

Leo put on a pair of goggles and played around in an opened compartment of the engine with a wrench.

He groaned. "It's no good."

"Why don't I try a fixing spell?" Sadie offered. She said something in Ancient Egyptian that the demigods didn't understand but she shook her head.

"No use. I don't understand engines enough to know how to direct the spell." She glared at her brother. "Why couldn't you be into cars like normal boys instead of stupid old ruins?"

"This is not my fault!"

"Enough, you two." Annabeth snapped. "Leo how much time do you need?"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed red and a warning siren wailed for the second time that day.

"More than we have, apparently."

Carter set his jaw. "Move aside."

He pushed past Leo who took off his goggles and looked with interest.

Carter put his hand to the engine and whispered in Ancient Egyptian, willing the knowledge of how to work the engine to seep from the machine into his being.

Alarmingly, the Argo began to move in a sickening circular motion.

"Um, you may want to hurry, Carter." Sadie told him nervously.

"Trying." he replied through gritted teeth. It was hard to concentrate with the siren and the swirling was giving him motion sickness.

"C'mon...C'mon..."

"We're going down!" Percy shouted.

"Got it!" Carter yelled in triumph, uttering some rapid-fire Egyptian.

"Yes!" Leo screamed, punched some buttons and (bizarrely) waved a Wiimote and the turbo engines kicked in, shooting them clear of the whirlpool.

On deck, everyone was cheering except Hazel, who was being violently sick over the railing and Frank who was supporting her.

Piper ran up and hugged Annabeth.

"You guys did it!" she exclaimed.

"It was Carter who did it." Annabeth confessed.

Jason slapped Carter on the back.

"That was awesome! We're out of the woods now."

Carter grinned. "Thanks. I sure hope so."

He looked pensively at the horizon as the Argo shot toward the Greek islands, and on one a white-robed figure waited for them.

_A/N: These are so fun to write! I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing/ect.!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Land! Land!"

"Oh shut up, Carter." Sadie looked up at her brother pointing excitedly in the crow's nest.

Carter looked sheepish. "Sorry. Always wanted to say that."

The Argo sailed lazily through the shallow waters and docked near a pristine beach. Beyond the beach were rolling green hills, miles of harsh craggy rocks and a thick layer of fog.

The Kanes joined the crew on the deck who were busy securing the ship.

"It's beautiful." Sadie breathed.

"I know." Annabeth agreed. "This is Ithaca. It was once the home of Odysseus, back in the old _old_ days."

"Wasn't he the bloke in the tent?"

Carter rolled his eyes. "That's Achilles, sis. Even I know that."

"Well excuse me for not being too terribly interested in people who have been dead forever like you and dad."

Leo eventually got the last rope secured and they all trundled down to the island. The white sand indented at their footsteps leaving a mess of prints from the shore to the foot of the hills as they made their way inland.

Carter turned sharply. "Something feels wrong."

"Yes. Yes it does."

They all turned toward the rocks to see a figure in a white cloak making it's way down. When it got to the hills it removed ts hood to reveal a young man with short black hair and a small scar across his nose.

"And I'm going to eliminate it."

"Hello Dante." Carter said wryly.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Old member of our nome. When our uncle Amos ran it."

"Who was far wiser and more talented than you." Dante spat. "I didn't join the House of Life to consort with godlings."

"Percy uncapped Riptide. "How about demigods?"

Dante faltered. "Um...what?"

"He means your gods aren't the only ones you should worry about." Jason growled. He raised his hand and lightning came crashing down but Dante countered just in time with a barrier spell, only to get hit in the head with a very fast ham.

"Ooff!"

"Go away!" Piper yelled, leveling her cornucopia again.

"Neve—ooff!"

Another ham made contact.

Dante growled and threw a blasting spell but Hazel was quicker. She bent the mist and when the spell detonated Dante found he had blown up a tree instead of his target.

"Bah. I see I'll have to resort to less elegant measures." he said. He drew a wicked _kopesh_ and charged but Percy was ready.

He deflected with Riptide he slashed at Dante's chest and...he began to bleed.

"Wait...that's not right."

"What?" Dante wheezed clutching his chest.

"Dude, this sword? Doesn't hurt mortals. You're either a demigod or one of these godling things like Carter and Sadie."

He held his hand out to help the magician. 'So we should be on the same side, right?"

Dante spat on Percy's hand and struggled to stand upright.

"No...I don't believe you. I'm not one of you freaks." but his eyes shown in desperation.

He looked around at the teenagers surrounding him like a cornered animal, growled and dissapeared in smoke.

Percy put his sword back.

"Is he gone?" Frank asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. She turned to Sadie."He won't be bothering you anymore."

Hours later after a good dinner, Carter and Sadie said their goodbyes on the beach.

Carter and Percy bumped fists. "Thanks for helping us out, man."

"Anytime."

Sadie gave Annabeth a warm hug. "Thanks If you ever need us at all, just drop by."

Annabeth smiled. "Hopefully we don't need to."

"But if you do. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sadie looked at Hazel. "Remember what I said. If you ever decide you want to learn more magic just come to us."

Hazel grinned. "Okay, I will."

"Bye everyone!" they called and as everyone waved they disappeared like Dante.

"We're going to see them soon aren't we?" Percy noted.

"Yeah, I think so." Annabeth sighed.

"What do you think that guy was?" Percy mused. Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know. But I have the worst feeling we're going to find out."

* * *

Miles away in the Brooklyn nome an ancient ghost with a slimy smile and goatee silently floated through the living room to the library. When he passed the locked doors he searched for an empty shelf, pulled a scroll with his name, Setne, printed on it and planted it among the books and other scrolls. And then he waited.

A/N: Thank you for reading the first I guess 'arc" of this story! Next chapters will be the demigods visiting the house of life. I hope you liked it and thnak you for reading/reviewing/ect.!


	6. Chapter 6

"This is all your fault, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled, turning a corner into another block, her heels pounding against the pavement as she ran.

"Me?" Percy, right on her tail, cried indignantly.

"We were having a perfectly good date and you just had to use the wi-fi!"

"I had homework!"

"Whatever!"

They sped up, running side by side as the manticore chased them down the street. And then another. And another.

"Wait!" Percy said suddenly "We're close to Brooklyn!"

"So?"

"So, Carter and Sadie live here! They can help!" Percy rolled up his hoodie sleeve and touched his arm.

"Brilliant!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Sadie told me the address. Follow me!"

They tore down the sidewalk, winding further and further into the city until they arrived at an industrial district.

"There! It should be there!" Annabeth called.

But all they could see was a warehouse.

"No, look!" Percy pointed and they could see the warehouse lazily morph into a several stories high mansion.

They saw a large door creak open and two figures, a boy and a girl, beckon them.

They sprinted faster, the manicores on their heels as they dove into the house and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"You...okay...man?" Carter huffed, relaxing against the door now that they were secure.

Sadie brushed a purple lock of hair out of her face. "Well, that was fun. You lot going to make it?"

Percy and Annabeth crumpled to the floor, sighing in relief. Percy gave the thumbs up.

"Thanks, dude." he said weakly.

"What in the world happened?" Sadie asked, helping them to their feet.

"We had... a bit of a run in with a monster." Annabeth explained.

"Or two. Or a hundred." Percy amended.

"Because someone can't kick their internet addiction."

"Hey!"

As Carter and Sadie laughed a tall black boy in a muscle shirt came down the stairs.

"Carter? Sadie? What's going on? Who are these two?" he asked.

"Hey Walt. These are friends of ours, Percy and Annabeth."

"Oh! The ones who...oh!" Walt looked surprised but he smiled kindly at them. "Guess I better tell everyone we have guests."

Annabeth, noticing how Sadie lit up around Walt, nudged her playfully.

"He's cute."

Sadie coughed and Annabeth laughed.

Soon, the other members of the nome drifted past them in the huge living room as Percy and Annabeth made themselves comfortable.

A boy their age introduced himself as Julian and was happy to learn Percy was good at basketball.

Annabeth became a magnet for a group of small children that lived there that the older kids called the ankle biters. She told them Greek myths making them so exciting they were soon all sitting by her feet begging her for more stories.

Strangely, they saw a boy clutching a live penguin run up the stairs flashing them a gap-toothed smile as he went.

"There sure are a lot of kids here." Percy noted "I wonder if...agh!"

Something small and furry had propelled itself onto his head.

Carter and Sadie laughed uproariously.

"Khufu, down boy." Sadie managed to gasp.

The animal stopped moving enough for them to see it was a baboon...in a Laker's jersey.

"Okay, you got the littlest NBA allstar living with you. Why not?" Percy grumbled.

He picked the baboon up and glared at him, disgruntled. "Man, I don't even like the Lakers."

"What?" Carter spluttered.

Before Percy could respond, an explosion and cursing in what sounded like Portuguese from the library took everyone's attention.

"Oh, no." Sadie groaned. "C'mon, let's go see if Cleo's okay."

They went to investigate.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and tan skin was fussing and muttering over a scroll.

As soon as they entered Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"This is amazing!" she said. "Did you organize this?"

The girl, Cleo, blinked.

"Yes, I did. I modeled the system after the great library... "

"...of Alexandria! Of course!"

Cleo blinked. She turned to Carter.

"Can we keep her?" she said pleadingly.

Carter laughed. "'Fraid not. But Cleo...what happened?"

"It's this stupid scroll!"

"Oh. Right."

"What scroll?" Percy asked.

"Few days ago, a scroll mysteriously appeared in our library." Carter said.

Sadie looked pointedly at Annabeth. "And we know it's bad news because it has the maker's name on it. Setne."

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "That's..not good."

"No." Cleo agreed. "I've been doing my best to decipher it without opening it. We think it's something dangerous but we don't know what. Anyway, I'm sorry for the commotion."

The door to the library opened and Julian poked his head in.

"Hey Carter! Game's starting!"

"Be right there!"

Percy and Carter went to join the rest of the guys in the Great Room to watch a game of basketball on the TV. But they didn't get to enjoy it for long.

Soon, there was another explosion and Cleo burst out of the library, wild eyed.

"I—I'm sorry." she murmured. "I opened it."

A/N: New Arc! hope you like it and thank you for reading/reviewing/ect.!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry." Cleo whispered as she crept into the library with Percy, Annabeth, and the Kanes.

She clutched Carter's sleeve. "I was deciphering the activation spell and...oh I'm so sorry."

The smoke slowly cleared and settled as everyone looked on tensely and coughed.

"Well...he doesn't look dangerous." Sadie offered.

Standing before them was a tall young man with coppery skin, kohl-lined eyes and a shaved head with a single jet-black ponytail. He wore a skirt and there was a collar around his neck.

Percy didn't agree with Sadie's optimism. He drew Riptide and pointed it at the man.

"Everyone...get away." he said urgently.

"What?" Carter asked. He instinctively pulled out his _kopesh_.

"Back away now." Percy hissed. "I think he's one of those shabby things, but..."

"_Shabti_." Carter corrected.

"Whatever. The point is..."

Suddenly, the man opened his eyes and they all backed away in alarm.

The _shabti _scanned the room and his eyes fell on Carter who gulped.

Almost quicker than they could see, he pounced, snatched Carter's _kopesh_ from his hands and ran for the door.

"Stop it!" Carter yelled as they pursued it. But the golem was too fast.

Julian and a college aged initiate dove for the front doors but it was out before the could reach them.

"After it!" Carter called, racing for the doors, Percy, Annabeth and Sadie on his heels.

As they dashed out of the library a girl with choppy hair down to her ears and magician's robes walked down the stairs.

"Carter...?" she asked uncertainly. "What's going on?"

Carter kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Zia! Gotta go, be back soon, sorry!"

He dashed out, Percy and Annabeth as well as Walt and Sadie on his heels.

"We have to hurry." Carter said. "That's a warrior _shabti_ if I ever saw one."

"Warrior _shabti_?" a female voice repeated, bemused. They looked up to see Zia running along with them. "That's what was in the scroll?"

"Yeah" Sadie agreed "And it's one of Setne's toys so you can assume everyone's in danger."

They chased the _shabti_ to Central Park. They caught up to it just in time to see it raise Carter's _kopesh, _stalking a little boy eating ice cream with his back turned.

Zia threw a fireball in the golem's direction and Walt summoned one of his camel charms to get the boy out of the way.

"You okay?" Walt asked, helping him from the camel.

"Uh huh..." he nodded.

Percy drew Riptide and slashed at it but the Greek blade wasn't suited for fighting the curved Egyptian sword. The _shabti_ deftly hooked his arm around the blade and made him drop Riptide. It jumped away, across the lawns and into the city again.

Vaguely they could see him on the top of a building far away.

"He got away..." Zia muttered.

Percy paled. "I...I know that building. It's _my_ building. My mom's in there!"

A few minutes later they were at the Jacksons' door and Percy was fumbling for his key.

"Is she home?" Annabeth asked urgently.

"She should be...oh man...oh man..." Percy murmured as he dug out his key.

As he put the key in the lock the door swung open and a middle aged woman with graying brown hair and a pleasant smile greeted them.

"Percy! Annabeth! You're home early!" Sally smiled. "Who are your friends?"

Carter stuck out his hand and Sally shook it.

"Hello, ma'am. My name's Carter Kane. This is my sister Sadie and our friends Walt and Zia. We're friends of your son. He's helping us with a...problem."

"Mom" Percy began "Have you seen anyone...weird?"

"Weird how, sweetie?"

"Weird like he belongs in a museum. Weird like...like that guy." he finished, trailing off.

Behind his mother, the _shabti _was looking straight at him from the hallway. They locked eyes for a second before Percy screamed "Down!" tackling his mother to the ground.

At the same time, the _Shabti _bolted out the door and down the steps.

Percy helped Sally to her feet.

"What...was that?" she gasped.

"Long story." Percy said "What's important is that it's gone now."

After making sure his mother was alright, they all ran after it.

"Man, I'm getting tired of this thing" Percy panted.

"That's okay" Sadie huffed. "It's stopping."

Sure enough, the _shabti _came to a halt and stood at attention at the loading bay of a large abandoned warehouse.

"Abandoned warehouse" Sadie muttered crossly "_That_ always ends well, doesn't it?"

"Why I chose it, doll."

An oily voice came from the warehouse and soon a side door opened. A man in early old age with slick hair, a goatee, and a red tailored suit emerged.

"Setne" Sadie growled.

Another figure came out of the shadows and took off the hood of the white robes he was wearing to show spiky black hair and a scar.

"Dante" Carter muttered.

Setne laughed.

"I see you know my new..._associate_." he observed. "That's good. Because we have some business to discuss."

_A/N: Setne is so fun to write. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading/reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone tensed.

Percy drew Riptide, leveling it at the old ghost. Carter reached for his back and snarled.

"Tell your _shabti_ to give back my sword, Setne." Carter said calmly. "Or so help me..."

"Yeah and what do you need Leroy for anyway?" Sadie piped up. "Fancy some company, do you?"

Carter stared at her.

"Leroy...?"

"Can...can we not call him Leroy?"

Setne chuckled. "To answer your question, doll...I need him for this."

He produced a large scroll filled to the brim with complicated writing. Most were hieroglyphs but some underneath it were in a squiggly alphabet, something like English.

"A summoning scroll." Zia breathed. "Of something unspeakably powerful. And dangerous. It must need the other scroll to work. The _shabti_...it's meant to act as a servant to whatever the scrolls summons."

she glared at Setne. "What is it, you monster?"

Setne laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Annabeth's brow contracted.

"Hmm..."

"C'mon, Dante!" Percy said as she was lost in thought. "You're one of us! Or them."

He gestured to Carter and Sadie.

"...But not whatever Setne is!"

"I..." he faltered but his eyes hardened and he scowled. "I am not like you."

"Setne" Annabeth began abruptly. "How did you escape? Sadie told me you were due for punishment in the afterlife. In our underworld, that...very rarely happens."

"Your..." Setne murmured. He shook his head and his slimy smile spread across his face. "Security ain't what it used to be, doll."

"Don't call me that." Annabeth snapped.

"Feisty! I like it." Setne grinned.

"One more thing." Annabeth continued. "Why didn't you activate that scroll yourself? Why plant it in Sadie's house?"

Sadie answered that one.

"Usually, magic, even using stored magic like in a scroll, needs living energy to work."

"Then why not him?" She pointed to Dante.

Sadie snorted. "Probably too thick to make it out."

"But you can activate the other one, can't you?" Annabeth said slowly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have it with you."

"Hey, don't you love smart dames?" Setne hooted. "Right in one, sweetheart."

"Okay. New rule. No nicknames ever." Annabeth grumbled.

Setne's eyes gleamed. "If you know that, then you know we don't have any use for you. Sorry, but that's how it goes."

He snapped his figurines and retreated into the warehouse.

Dante lunged forward and Percy ran to meet him, sword for sword.

Percy parried but Dante got under his guard and stabbed hard under his ribs. Percy fell to the floor moaning.

"I. Am. Not. Like. You." Dante growled, puling the sword out. He spit on the ground where Percy lay and stalked off.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, running up and holding him.

"Ugh..."

Sadie pushed past everyone and took Percy's hand.

"I think I can help him." she said.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Figure out his secret name. Done it once before. Maybe I can do it again."

She concentrated and Percy warmed in Annabeth's hands.

Sadie muttered under her breath and incredibly Percy muttered back.

Soon Sadie smiled and Percy coughed, the color coming back to his face.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth hugged him.

Sadie wiped her brow. "That was a near thing" she turned to Carter."I must say, his was much more interesting than yours."

She turned to Annabeth. "There were some very interesting bits about you."

Annabeth blushed and looked down at Percy who was trying to stand up.

"You okay Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he groaned.

"Good. Because half of that scroll was in Greek. We're going to Camp Half-Blood."


	9. Chapter 9

Soft Jazz played as the old Honda Percy had managed to commandeer from his parents trundled down the misty road toward Long Island.

"Carter, can we please play something a bit more...less horrible?"

"Shotgun calls music." Carter countered, from the front seat with Percy.

"That's a stupid rule and you know it."

"Okay you two." Annabeth, sitting next to Sadie, laughed. "You are not arguing all the way to Long Island."

Sadie sighed. She put her headphones in and began to zone out but after a while she turned to Annabeth.

"About this camp..." she said slowly. "I mean if they're anything like the House, they won't like outsiders. So..."

Annabeth grimaced. "Do you remember how I told you we found out about our sister camp last summer?"

"Yeah."

"And how we almost had a civil war?"

"Yes."

Annabeth blew a stand of golden hair out of her face. "This will be a lot worse."

They eventually made it to a large strip of country road. Percy looked out the window with glazed eyes like it was nostalgic for him.

They kept going until they arrived at an enormous pine. In the distance, they could see an old style plantation house. Sadie pointed at it.

"That it, then?" she asked.

"Good. You can see it." Annabeth said.

"And yeah" Percy piped up. "That's Camp Half-Blood."

They parked by the pine tree which Annabeth told them was called Thalia's Pine.

"Why's it named that?" Carter asked.

"Long story." Percy and Annabeth said together.

"Oh."

Annabeth led the way to the plantation house and woke a lanky boy with shaggy brown hair and a mischievous lopsided grin sleeping on the porch swing.

"Travis, tell Chiron I need to see him. Now."

Travis yawned and looked at Carter and Sadie.

"New kids?" he asked.

"Something like that." she agreed.

Travis shrugged and they walked in, Carter and Sadie taking in the room full of arm chairs and books, a big fireplace and a leopard head mounted on the wall.

A door opened and Carter and Sadie's faces changed from curiosity to shock.

"Is...is that a bloody horse man?"

A man with the bearded face and body of an aging professor but the body of a palomino looked down at them, disgruntled.

"I am a centaur." he said.

"But why is he a bloody horse man." Sadie said.

"Sadie, shut up." Carter said.

Suddenly the centaur's eyes widened and he bowed.

"Horus. Isis. It's been some time, my friends." his eyes twinkled and as if just noticing them "And two young magicians. The House of Life has not made contact with Camp Half-Blood in many years."

"This is Carter and his sister Sadie" Annabeth explained. "I know I shouldn't have brought them here without permission..."

"No, indeed."

"But it's an emergency. You see..."

And she explained what had happened earlier that day while Chiron listened on thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." he said. "You say there was Greek on this scroll...could you make any out?"

"Just something about, um, I think the god Amun." Annabeth said.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"It's curious...in some thinking, Amun is another aspect of..."

The door burst open and a tall Asian girl stormed up to them.

"Chiron, this is ridiculous, I..." her voice died when she saw Sadie.

They stared at each other for a while before they both screamed and pointed at the other.

"Kane?"

"Tanaka?"

"What's she doing here?"

"What's _she_ doing here?"

They fairly growled in each others' direction as Chiron's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"It's a good thing you two know each other. Because it's getting late and I believe the only cabin with an empty bed is Aphrodite."

* * *

Sadie slumped onto her bed resignedly.

"Okay, Tanaka." she grumbled. "This is the line. I don't bother you. You don't bother me."

"fine." Drew spat.

Sadie lied down and went to sleep immediately.

As she drifted off as a _ba _she saw the Empire State building. Annabeth had told her it secretly was Mount Olympus, where all the Greek and Roman gods lived.

Her spirit floated up and reached the largest palace she'd ever seen, and in the middle was a handsome black haired man she guessed was the king. Zeus.

But suddenly things got nightmarish. A ghostly figure with a goateee and ancient Egyptian clothing walked up to the podium, smiled evily and held up a scroll.

Suddenly Zeus grabbed his head as if in pain and shouted. His body shimmered black, his eyes red and he grew an aura as bright as the sun.

Sadie woke up breathing hard.

"Zeus..." she said with chilling certainty. "Amun is another aspect of Zeus."

A/N: just a note: according to Herodotus, Amun was just a different aspect of Zeus that the Egyptians worshipped so I am rolling with that idea. Anyway thank you for reading/reviewing/ect. and I hope you liked the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie was shaken from her stunned silence by a squeal and a high velocity hug.

"Sadie! Drew told me you were here!" Lacy exclaimed.

"Lacy..." Sadie murmured, still lost in thought. "Wait...when you said you and Drew went to summer camp together...this is what you meant?"

"Uh huh!" she said happily.

"Okay, Lace, let her be" a voice from the other end of the room laughed.

Piper walked over to them, her long hair out of braids and a plaid button-up shirt over her camp tee.

"Hey, Sadie!" she beamed "Annabeth told me you'd be here."

"Piper! Thank god, someone sane." Sadie said "We need to see Annabeth, right now."

Drew sat up in her bed and scoffed. "What do you need to see her for?"

Piper frowned "None of your business." she turned to Sadie "C'mon, tell me about it on the way."

Sadie told her about her dream as they jogged to Cabin Six and knocked on the door.

Annabeth opened the door. Her eyes were bleary and her hair was even messier than usual but she smiled.

"Morning Piper. Sadie, how'd you sleep?"

"Not well" Sadie said. "I...I had a dream."

Annabeth's expression turned serious and she let the door swing open wider.

"You better tell me about it."

That night, a conch shell horn pierced the air and all the cabins filed into the large open-air fire pit.

They situated themselves around the fire on bleachers, facing Chiron. Next to him Annabeth and Percy stood nervously with Carter and Sadie.

Chiron beat his hooves for silence.

"Heroes!" he boomed "Today we have an important announcement and two very important guests."

He nodded at Annabeth to speak. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"You all remember last summer, when we found out about Camp Jupiter and the Roman forms of the gods" she began.

There was a murmur of assent.

"Well, Percy and I have found out that's...not all."

The murmurs became more excited and somewhat panicked.

She gestured to Carter and Sadie.

"This is Carter Kane and his sister Sadie. And they follow the path of the Egyptian gods."

The camp exploded into frantic chatter.

They stepped into the light of the campfire, Sadie tugging at her hair, Carter trying to puff out his chest.

"It's true" Carter confirmed. "For centuries, there's been a group that follows the gods of Egypt and their magic, just like your camp for the Greek gods. We're called the House of Life."

"And we're completely friendly" Sadie interjected. "Just as, you know... an aside"

"Are they demigods?" a gruff female voice called out.

"No, Clarisse." Annabeth answered. "We thought that too but no."

"Why are they here, Annabeth?" Travis called. "They wouldn't be here for no reason."

Annabeth coughed. "About that. Someone who was in the House of Life has done something we think affects the Camp. Sadie?"

Sadie straightened up. "Right. This bloke, Setne. He invoked the power of some scroll to awaken the god Amun. Last night I had a vision of him on Mount Olympus and he... he used the scroll to turn Zeus into Amun. I know how daft that sounds but there you are."

The fire suddenly shot up forcefully and turned an ugly, harsh red.

Chiron clopped his hooves on the sand nervously.

"It's not daft, Sadie. Ancient Greek sources have attributed Amun as another aspect of Zeus. You know the gods acquire different aspects, Greek, Roman. Perhaps the idea of Amun being a part of Zeus made it so over time."

"But why do this? And why now?" Drew called.

Sadie pointed like a teacher answering a student.

"Unusually intelligent questions. Setne is a servant of Chaos. Ma'at, order, relies on a good, strong, king, which Zeus won't be if his two sides are competeing for dominance. No king, no Ma'at, hello chaos."

The crowd fell silent.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "And the Greeks knew too well what happens when Chaos rules. The end of everything."

The hush deepened and the fire shrank to almost embers and glowed a intertwining orange and purple.

Clarisse stood up gripping her electric spear.

"Then there's only one thing to do." she muttered.

Chiron nodded.

"We must heal lord Zeus. And we must fight."

_A/N: thank you for reading/reviewing/ect.!_


	11. Chapter 11

"We are all going to die" Clarisse noted as she, Percy, Annabeth and the Kanes hurried down the crowded New York sidewalk.

"Unless you have a better idea" Annabeth grumbled.

The plan: Percy and Annabeth would get Carter and Sadie to Olympus and try to counter the old magician's magic. Clarisse would come along because, in her own words "you losers would be eaten alive otherwise".

Not, all in all, one of Annabeth's favorite plans, but they were under duress. World-ending duress.

They reached the Empire State and Percy pushed the door open uneasily.

"Six hundreth floor, please." He said to the young man at the help desk.

The employee gave them a worried look.

"You sure you kids want Olympus? Lord Zeus is awfully mad." he said.

"Oh we're sure." Carter assured him.

The employee shrugged and waved them on.

As they reached Olympus there was the illusion everything would be okay. The beautiful sunny day still shone, the ornate god-sized estates still stood in all their splendor.

And then the illusion broke as they walked further in and saw the damage.

Houses lay in ruin, spirits were fleeing in droves.

One stopped and grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders

"Leave, child!" she shouted hysterically. "Lord Zeus is out of control! Lord Ares is trying to hold him off as long as he can! Leave while you can!"

She dashed off, and the teens gave each other nervous looks.

They ran in the opposite direction, toward Zeus' throneroom.

When they got there, the war god was wrestling with his father.

Well, they assumed it was his father.

Zeus loked completely different. His skin glowed an unnatural black, his eyes a bright red. His sleek black hair was a shock of white.

"Father!" Clarisse yelled, almost involuntarily.

"What are you kids doing here?" Ares grunted. "Run, you idiots!"

"Not before we heal the big fellow from his midlife crisis over here." Sadie remarked dryly.

She held up a pendant with a symbol that looked like a Christmas angel and whispered something.

Suddenly she glowed and with a voice not quite her own said

"Ah...I see now. So that's what Setne did to you."

"Sis?" Carter said nervously.

Sadie began to chant.

"I name you last born, I name you father-killer, I name you lord of the skies, I command—ahh!"

Suddenly a red rope shot out from behind the throne and bound Sadie, interrupting her incantation.

As her screams were muffled someone walked out from the shadows.

"Well what do you know?" a pleasant voice called. The voice chuckled then hardened. "Zeus has a couple of rats."

"Setne." Carter growled. "Why are you doing this?"

Setne laughed "Can you believe the chaos the lord of the sky having a mental breakdown would cause?" he said. "Whole countries falling into power vacuums just waiting for me to fill up. The underworld will crumple. I won't have to worry about that miserable old fool Osiris sending me to oblivion ever again."

He grinned savagely. "Face it, Kane. I've won."

Out of nowhere, rope, the same red ribbons with words of power printed on them he had used to bound Sadie wrapped around him, slamming him to the floor.

"That remains to be seen" a second voice said. The wielder of the rope walked out of the shadows.

Sadie undid the binds on her mouth enough to say

"...Dante?"

_A/N: It's been a long time! I've been super busy but I wanted to continue this story. Not the longest chapter ever I guess, but I hope you liked it!_


	12. Chapter 12

Dante lowered his arm as everyone stared at him.

"What...?" Setne spluttered, straining at the Ribbon of Hathor binding him. "We had an agreement!"

"I agreed to help you eliminate the Kanes because they threaten Ma'at" Dante snarled "Not to destroy Ma'at itself."

Percy lowered his sword and stuck out his hand. "Dante. C'mon, man" he said "I know you don't think what the creepy old ghost dude's doing is right. Help us stop him!"

"I-"

Dante didn't have time to think about Percy's offer before the Zeus/Amun hybrid smashed his fist on the marble floor where he had been standing.

He dodged out of the way, grunting, and the Ribbon fell from his hands.

As it dissolved, Setne glared murderously at his former ally.

"Doesn't matter, you miserable little brat!" he spat.

Sadie pulled Annabeth towards her.

"Cover me." she whispered. "I have a plan."

"Zeus is split for good, kiddo." Setne was gloating.

"What plan?" Carter hissed.

Sadie winked. "Watch and learn, brother."

"And as his mind crumbles? So does Ma'at." Setne grinned.

Annabeth gave Sadie a this-better-work look and turned to face the ancient magician.

"Don't be so sure, Setne." she said as Sadie began chanting. "There's no evil without good. It just doesn't work that way. If you try to eliminate one side or the other completely, you _will_ fail."

Dante howled a curse at Setne as he was slammed bodily into the wall by the large glowing black god.

"Something's wrong." Clarisse muttered. "Why is he concentrating on that boy? He hasn't attacked us at all."

it was true. The god had left the demigods and the Kanes alone up until now. Annabeth frowned.

"Maybe...no. Not possible." she muttered.

"Uh, did you think of something?" Percy asked nervously. "Because I don't think this guy's holding up much longer."

Dante was valiantly withstanding the god's attacks. Blood gushed down his face as he was slammed into the wall again and again as Setne watched coldly on.

"Get Uncle Vinnie over there by the big bloke." Sadie whispered urgently out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Carter shouted.

"Trust me!"

Carter and Percy nodded to each other and charged Setne, grabbing his arms and hurling him towards the throne.

As he laid there dazed, Sadie yelled "_Tas_!"

A red ribbon identical to Dante's flew toward Setne and Zeus binding them together as Zeus bellowed and Dante slumped to the wall with a groan.

"Wow, sis." Carter gaped in awe. "When did you learn _that_?"

"Oh, you know" Sadie shrugged modestly "That girlfriend of yours has been teaching me a thing or two."

She strode over to Setne.

"Say hello to my father for me, will you?" she said sweetly before reciting an incantation and Setne dissolved with a scream.

"Well, that's solved" she said "Now what about this fellow?"

Carter picked up Setne's scroll.

"We have to reverse the spell" he said as Zeus thrashed in his bindings, making the hall shake. Carter gulped. "Soon."

But when he chanted the spell in reverse, nothing happened.

Annabeth gave Dante a hard look as Percy helped him up and wiped the blood from his face.

"Dante." she said slowly. "You do it."

"M-me?" he gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it will work for you."

"Okay..."

He self-consciously took the scroll from Carter and began to recite.

Zeus was enveloped in gold as they all looked on in wonder.

Dante trailed off as he finished chanting.

"Why...?" he murmured.

Zeus reverted to his usual non-glowing skin, suit and cropped black hair and smiled tenderly. "Because you unite the best in me...my son."

"Son." Dante whispered in reverence.

Annabeth beamed as if she saw the development coming.

"Yes, boy." Zeus said gravely. "Your mother was blood of the pharaohs. She wanted you raised in the House. It was her her wish that I not claim you."

He gestured for Dante to rise.

"But I claim you now."

"Father..." Dante choked up. His eyes flew up to catch the lightning bolt that briefly flashed over his head.

Percy clasped him on the shoulder. "See? You are one of us."

Zeus smiled slightly. 'indeed, you will be welcomed at camp half-Blood. But I warn you...my other son will be slightly disappointed he will have to share a room."

"are you sure you guys don't want a ride?" Annabeth asked Carter and Sadie for the hundreth time.

"Yeah" Sadie said. "If it's just us, going through the Duat would be faster."

Carter glanced at dante, looking odd in his new camp shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?"

Dante nodded. "I see now my loyalties were misplaced. This place will be a good fresh start for me."

"Okay. Take care of yourself."

Percy punched carter's arm. "stay out of trouble, Kane."

"Same to you, Jackson."

Carter and Sadie disappeared into the abyss, leaving Percy and Annabeth waving.

When they were gone, Percy stared pointedly at his arm where carter's mark gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Stay out of trouble, Kane." he murmured. "Stay out of trouble."

_A/N: The end! I will probably do more arcs later, so stay tuned! I hope you liked the story and happy BOO-reading!_


End file.
